


Iron Gambling

by ymeno



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Steve Rogers, Carol Danvers & Steve Rogers Friendship, Casino AU, F/F, F/M, Has anybody made a casino AU?, M/M, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, POV Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff is a Little Shit, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Possessive Tony Stark, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Tony Stark, Top Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymeno/pseuds/ymeno
Summary: Tony Stark own Iron Gambling, the hottest casino in New York. One fateful night he meets Steve Rogers, a rejector who doesn't take a liking to most people.Love strikes, and the two fall for each other. But Tony's enemies have discovered his weakness, and are ready to do whatever it takes to destroy him. Even if it means framing him for a murder he didn't commit.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Pepper Potts/Original Male Character(s), Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1: The Night is Young and so is He

New York was alive at night, the flashy lights brighter than ever, making the city's light pollution way more known. The night was getting very interesting for some people..

Iron Gambling was in full swing, the night full of laughter, disappointment, and for one lucky person, love. 

Now, Tony Stark was an international playboy. He had sex every night, and usually not with the same person. He also owned Iron Gambling, had inherited it from his father when he died in a car crash. 

"Hey, Stark!" someone said. Tony waved at them from where he was sitting at the bar, drinking some whiskey. The yellow and red lights hit the casino, and one of them hit Tony, blinding him for five seconds. 

He shook his head, trying to not see white dots, and when he looked up, someone caught Stark's eye. 

A blond male, with a hell of a jawline and baby blue eyes was leaning against the wall, his body lean and his skin pale. He laughed at something his friend, a tall black male with black hair and brown eyes, said. 

"I expected to find you here," someone suddenly said, and Tony turned to find Pepper, her boyfriend on her arm. 

"What can I say? If there's alcohol, I'm there," Tony laughed, taking a last sip of whiskey before turning back to the blond male.

"Who's making Stark stare at them?" Liam, Pepper's boyfriend, asked, noticing the brunette looking towards the buzzing people. 

"I have no clue, but he's fucking hot," Tony answered, and Pepper swore she could see hearts in his eyes. "If I ever got the chance, I would _definitely_ fuck him into my midlife crisis." 

"Well, you're getting there," Liam teased, pointing at the fact that Tony was 40. The billionaire just shrugged. He knew he was getting old, but if Liam didn't _shut his fucking mouth..._

"Are you looking at the blond?" Pepper's voice broke through Tony's thoughts of hitting her boyfriend with one of his expensive cars. 

"Yes, do you know him?" Tony questioned, his curiosity getting to him. 

"Briefly. I've met him before, maybe about eight months ago. His name is Steve Rogers, and from what I've heard, lots of people want the chance to fuck him, but he's a rejector," Pepper explained, and Tony couldn't have wanted to screw the guy more. "He works for Shield and is one of Fury's favorites." 

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to get in his pants the _Stark way_ ," Tony said, before straightening his tie and standing up, walking over to where Steve was doubled over in laughter. 

"Excuse me, guys, but which one of you is Steve Rogers?" Tony asked, a smirk on his lips and an eyebrow raised cockily. 

"That would be me," the blond said, and he was prettier up close. Tony could make out the faintest of freckles across his nose, the way a few golden strands fell across his eyes like they were meant to, and the way Steve placed a hand on his hip, making him seem more forward. 

"Well, I've come to make you a special offer," Tony started. "A gamble, if you will." Steve glanced at his friend, before turning back to the brunette. 

"What's the catch?" he asked, one eyebrow arching up in questioning. Tony laughed, shaking his head. 

"Oh, there's no catch, _darling_. I just noticed how you stand out of the crowd and want to have some fun with you, that's all," Tony answered honestly, his eyes meeting Steve's. "So, what do you say?". 

Steve thought for a moment. Sure, the guy was attractive, but could he really have fun with a complete stranger? 

"I suppose I can have a little fun," he finally replied, looking over to Sam. "You can just go without me. I can call an uber." 

"If you say so, man. Ruby's waiting for anyways, so see you tomorrow," Sam said, before heading towards the exit, leaving Steve with the brunette. 

"Let's go, pretty boy," Tony chuckled, grabbing Steve's hand and pulling him across the casino, where people were making money and losing some, laughing and crying, betting cash for no real purpose. 

"You come here often?" asked Tony, finally letting go of Steve's hand and leading him to the bar. Steve shook his head. 

"I just came because my friend wanted to," he answered honestly, looking down nervously. "This is my first time going to a casino." 

"Well, you're in luck, because I own this place and I'll treat you to a night of fun!" Tony encouraged him. "Two martinis, please," he told the bartender, smiling at Steve. The bartender returned with their drinks a minute later. 

"Thank you," Steve said, sipping the martini slowly, getting used to the taste of alcohol. 

"No problem, gorgeous," Tony replied, hitting their glasses together and sipping the martini quickly. 

The two talked and then went to talk with Pepper and Liam, and Tony played poker with some guys while Steve watched, perched at Tony's side while the billionaire had an arm locked around his waist. 

Tony ended up winning, and Steve cheered for him, smiling brightly. 

"To be honest, I knew you would win," Steve whispered after Tony had collected his winnings. "You usually get your way, don't you?". 

"How did you guess?" Tony teased, chuckling and running a hand through his hair, smiling at the blond, and if he thought Steve was hot before, he was wrong. Steve was laughing with him, his eyes closed and his mouth open, and Tony blushed. He fucking blushed. 

"It was just a guess," Steve joked back, grinning a stupid grin, and it took all of Tony's willpower to not kiss him right there. Steve glanced down at his phone, checking the time, and said, "well, I better get going. I have work tomorrow." 

"Hey, if you want, I can drive you to your place," Tony suggested, but Steve shook his head. 

"No thanks. You stay and I'll just get an uber," he replied, giving Tony a small smile before waving and walking off. 

"Wait!" Tony called after him, and Steve turned around to see what he was fussing about. "Can I have your number?". 

Steve giggled, before giving his number to Tony. "Farewell, Romeo," he teased, and if he was swinging his hips more than usual when he was leaving, Steve wasn't going to tell. 

Tony let out a lovey-dovey sigh, and he turned around on his heel and going to find Pepper and Liam to tell them the good news. 

Meanwhile, Steve was convincing himself not to fall for Tony. He couldn't bring himself to fall in love with anyone, mostly because of his parents deaths, but also because of past relationships. 

When the uber pulled up, he got in and gave the driver the address, before trying to relax in the backseat and look out the window. Steve was attracted to the small shops that were scattered in Brooklyn, and he was staring, until his phone buzzed. He looked to see a message from unknown. 

_Hey Steve, just wanted to see if you made it home safely. Call when you can! -Tony :)_

Steve smiled, and he felt himself blushing. And so, he decided to reply. 

_I'm almost home. I'll call when I get there._

Steve reached his house, and he payed the uber with an extra tip, before stepping inside his condo, the place dark and bleak, and he made a mental note to get more decorations. 

He called Tony, but could barely hear the billionaire over the casino's music and screaming, and promised to call tomorrow, and Tony agreed. 

"You can't fall in love with him," Steve reminded himself, after he had hung up and laid down in bed. He pulled the soft blue blanket over his chest, pulling it up to his chin, and sighed, turning the TV on and putting on an old black and white romance movie. 

•••

Tony had gotten home to the Stark tower after midnight or so, and while he was sitting in his living room watching TV, he thought of Steve. 

"I'm gonna make him mine, one way or another," he told himself, smiling a wide smile and lowering his eyes in a predatory gaze. 


	2. Bugging People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve can't get Tony out of hair, and maybe he doesn't want to.

The New York sunlight gets in Steve's eyes, and he rolls over in bed, pulling the blanket over his head, his toes now peeking out. 

"Ugh..." he groaned, sitting up and leaning against his headboard, a loud yawn pouring out of him. Steve stretched his arms, before ruffling his hair and standing up, his sweatpants hanging low on his hips. He went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and to brush his teeth, afterwards changing into a pair of tight jeans and a blue sweatshirt. 

Around 8:30, Steve grabbed a granola bar and was halfway through eating it when his phone rang. 

"Mph, hello?" his greeting came out as muffled, since Steve's mouth was full on s'mores granola bar. 

"Well, hi there," Tony's voice rang out, and Steve felt himself grinning. "Is this a bad time or..?". 

"No, no, it's fine! I was just eating," Steve told him, leaning against the bar that he almost never used. He usually didn't have guests over. 

"Well, anyways, I was wondering how you were, and if you wanted to go out for lunch or something," Tony said, a smug grin on his face. His plan was to woo Steve at lunch and get him to fall for him, so he could get that beautiful ass in action. 

"Firstly, I'm fine, and second, I suppose we can," Steve answered, looking down at his shoes, white converse. 

"Good, I'll make reservations for a new place that opened up by the casino. I'll send you the address and meet you at one, ok?" the billionaire suggested, as he got out of his car and stood outside his casino. 

"Alright, Tony. See you at one," Steve smiled, and he hung up, finishing the granola bar before leaving for his job at Shield, which was being an agent. 

The drive to work was as tiring as usual, Steve riding with Sam in the backseat, while Sam and Ruby talked about a house they looked at a month ago. 

"I think we should get it," Ruby said, turning to Sam. "It would be a great home to raise a family in." 

"We'll place an offer tonight, honey," Sam replied, smiling wearily as he pulled into the parking lot of Ruby's insurance company. 

"Love you, babe!" Ruby smiled, giving Sam a kiss before she left. Steve just sat in the back awkwardly, fumbling with his hands nervously. He was clearly third wheeling, and he didn't want to intrude on Sam's love life. 

"You ok, Steve?" Sam suddenly asked, looking at the blond from the rearview mirror. Steve nodded, glancing out the window, where they were passing Iron Gambling. He couldn't see Tony, but he knew the billionaire was probably living his best life. 

"Fury said he has a mission for us," Sam told him, causing Steve's curiosity to bubble up. 

"What about?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow. It couldn't be good, that was for sure. 

"We'll just have to find out, won't we?" Sam teased, parking the car and the two got out, walking inside Shield headquarters. 

•••

Steve was leaving Fury's office in a hurry, for it was almost one o'clock. 

Him and Sam had went to his office in the morning to find out details of their new mission, and afterwards, went to finish paperwork. After that was sparring, and Steve had beaten Sam four out of five times. Then, Fury had called him to his office again to talk about the mission and give him direct orders. 

Steve was rushing to a taxi, telling the driver where he was being dropped off at, which was actually pretty close to Iron Gambling. 

When he had gotten to the place, Tony was waiting on him, smiling smugly as Steve walked up to him. 

"Hello, gorgeous!" Tony greeted. He was dressed in a maroon suit, and Steve wondered if he was underdressed. 

"Hi, Tony," Steve replied, smiling brightly and going to shake Tony's hand, but the brunette pulled him in for a hug by the waist. Steve just stood still, his arms limp at his sides. 

"How was your day?" Tony asked, pulling away and leading him into the restaurant, where they were immediately sat at a window view table. 

"It was fine, I suppose," Steve answered, putting a hand under his chin and he looked out the window. Tony nodded, looking at the menu. 

"Same goes for me. People bug me," he said, not once glancing up at Steve, who had become curious. 

"I didn't expect someone like you to say that," Steve said honestly, shrugging his shoulders. At that, Tony looked up, an eyebrow in a perfect arch, and he coughed. 

"What are you implying, pretty?" he asked cockily, smirking smugly at the nickname. His smirked widened when he saw Steve's cheek flush pink. 

"Nothing, Stark. You're just..you." Steve's eyes quickly fell down, not wanting to catch Tony's strong gaze. "You're a billionaire, a playboy, and a celebrity, and people bug you?". 

"Of course they do. People don't bug you?" Tony mocked, and Steve rolled his eyes, unamused. 

"Yes, they do," he huffed, crossing his arms and turning away. 

"Well, you don't bug me," Tony flirted, smirking widely and brightly. Steve just rolled his eyes, a small frown on his lips. 

"Oh, I will bug you," Steve snapped, getting annoyed. People flirting with him pissed him off, but for some reason, Tony's flirting was amusing. 

"You could never do that, darling," Tony said, ending the conversation and immediately starting a new one. 

•••

Steve had just gotten home when Tony texted him to see how he was doing. He replied with tired, and three tired emojis to go with it. He was then left on delivered, and Steve sighed. 

"Oh, what the hell..? Why would I be important to him?" he asked himself, before falling asleep, waiting for tomorrow. 

As it would turn out, Tony's phone died, and he answered as soon as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: how the hell did people find my story so quickly? I just posted it a day ago and there's already 51 hits. 
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments!


End file.
